Mad about Syaoran
by Karinka-ten
Summary: Sakura is in love with Syaoran but all they do is argue and it seems like he doesn't like her much. What happens when he falls in love with her bestfriend Tomoyo and Sakura agrees to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

Mad about Syaoran

Chapter 1

"I'm in love! That has got to be it, sleepless nights and every time I'm around her I can't breathe, I stutter, I never know what to say. But there is so much I want to tell her, I like to think in my head that if she got to know me, she would inevitably love me back."

He stared at the girl sitting by the window in the school main library. He never thought that he would live to see the something so beautiful. He covered his face with the book he had opened in his hands. Syaoran hated the library. What a fool, pathetic—he thought trying to rationalize with himself.

Suddenly she averted her gaze to him. His lips trembled and he thought of what the guys would say if they were to hear what he had spent his last few afternoons doing. Syaoran the almighty womanizer of Tomeada high had ultimately reach his downfall, but luckily there was no one there to see it.

He swallowed hard, as beads of sweat went all the way up to his nose.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." A voice startled him from behind.

He slowly turned his head to look at the person standing behind him. The second he saw her long legs he turned his head away refusing to look at the annoying grin he imagined she had on her face.

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked her in a bitter tone that emphasized that he did not want her around. That Sakura Kinomoto was something, she never gave up an opportunity to tease him or judge him.

"What are you doing in the library?" she asked poking his cheek as she always did, and then she giggled. He could feel his eyebrow tremble.

"Reading, isn't it obvious."

"Not quiet." She said inviting herself to sit on the chair opposite him.

"You, in the library, now I'm sure it's the end of the world. "

"Will you…will you just…Sakura…" he didn't know how to tell her. She was the only beautiful woman he had ever put aside, sometimes he thought the fact that he showed no interest in her in spite of her beauty and popularity made her mean to him. It's not that he had never thought of her in that way, it was just that she reminded him too much of himself—stubborn with a desire to always be right but what separated him from her was that unlike him she was too morally upright for his liking.

"I'd like to invite you to join the celibacy club for an outing next week, it will be fu.."

"NO!" he replied.

"But Syaoran…"

"Why do you always invite me to these stupid things? Do I even need to remind you that I'm not a virgin and I hate everything that that silly club of yours stands for."

She sighed "It's not just about abstinence you know."

He gave her a sarcastic look then he mused a saucy chuckle before settling his eyes on the book once more.

"You're eyes always seem to be mocking me." She said feeling slightly hurt.

She settled her hands on the desk "Fine, I think it's high time I leave you Li Syaoran alone."

He said nothing, he knew that she would only come back tomorrow.

She looked at him for a minute while he stared right past her, his face turning red and she could almost swear she saw drool escape the corner of his lips. She swallowed a look of disgust then turned around to see what he was staring at. The only person she saw was her friend Tomoyo.

She slowly turned her head back to look at Syaoran "Eww." She said disgusted "You're in love with Tomoyo?" she asked him nervously.

He shook his head when he realized what Sakura was asking, a confirmation or denial. He laughed and a tear came to his eye.

"No, I'm not. Wow Sakura you have some imagination." He said nervously loosening his school tie.

"If you don't, why are you staring at her that way?"

He stood up and grabbed his satchel bag from the table "You need to learn how to mind your own business."

He started his way out the door, Sakura followed him "You know, I can help you." She said a little confused of why she would suggest such a thing.

"Help?" he asked her slowly turning around.

"Tomoyo and I are friends, I can put in a good word for you." She said.

"Really?" he asked her shocked.

"So you are in love with her." Sakura said bluntly.

"I never said that."

"Well, maybe in not so many words."

He walked to Sakura and stood close to her "Now why the hell would you want to help me. We hate each other, have you forgotten?"

"Stop assuming I hate you."

He laughed sardonically "Really? Isn't it you that told the teachers that I was smoking behind the boys bathroom? You like teasing me in front of your friends."

"You do too." She pouted.

"See, so you agree, we hate each other, now why would you want to help me?"

Tears nearly came to her eyes, why did she allow herself get so out of control. Her feelings for Syaoran were far from hate. In fact the things she did or the way she acted around him had nothing to do with how she felt about him. She thought, so why would she help him? Why on earth would anyone help the guy they were in love with hook-up with their best friend, well—to spend more time with him. And in that moment that logic made sense.

"I'll help you because I'm a good person." She said with a hint of pride in her tone.

"Come on, there has got to be a catch."

"Perhaps you can…walk me home every evening. I live far and my parents can't pick me up. I get very scared." Her face turned bright red for reasons that were unknown to him.

He looked at her confused then he placed his hand on her head and disheveled her short auburn hair. She flinched as though he was hurting her.

"That's way too easy you little monster." He teased her.

"It won't be easy for me!" she exclaimed "I'll have to be around you." And she did it again, masked her breaking heart with dishonest words.

"You have a point but couldn't you ask any of the other guys?"

"You are the only guy I talk to…I can't talk to the others." She said looking down, her eyes glancing at his shoes then she held her head up high.

He had never realized that before.

He chuckled and withdrew his hand from her head "You sure are something."

"So is it a deal?" she looked into his face.

He sighed "Alright fine."

She smiled from ear to ear and they walked out of the library together. "You start today."

"So what kind of girls are you into?" she asked him out of her own curiosity.

"I like girls with big tits…really big tits and a great ass is always good, a girl who's sporty…no flexible if you know what I mean." He sad playfully nudging her hand with his shoulder.

"You're disgusting." Sakura said holding her hand over her mouth as though she was going to vomit. Why the hell did she like someone as disrespectful and as arrogant as Syaoran. She bit her tongue and thought hard. Maybe she didn't like him, she liked the attention he had given her no matter how negative. He was the only boy who had ever dared to cross her path.

"I mean personality not looks." She said.

"I want a girl like Tomoyo."

Sakura rolled her eyes "Fine, just so we are on the same page what do you know about Tomoyo?"

"She's hot." He said to her.

Sakura heaved a sigh and purposely hit her forehead "Do you ever think past your penis?"

He gasped then his jaw dropped "You said penis."

Sakura turned bright red "Yeah, so, it's true."

He half smiled "I just didn't think you even knew what that was. No offence."

"None taken." She replied sarcastically.

"Wow Sakura, maybe spending time with you won't be so bad." He told her.

She paused for a second to think if him saying that was a good thing or a bad thing. She shook her head and stood still as he walked past her. The day was ending and the sun was setting.

"Hurry up, I still have to walk you home." He told her stopping in his tracks then looking back at her.

They started their way to her house. He was taller that her, she had to take big steps to keep up with him.

"You live on Karamu street right?" he asked her.

She nodded "Yes." Trying to hastily balance the books in her hands.

"Need help?" he asked her.

She shook her head "I can do it by myself." She sounded almost too confident.

"Relax, No need to get aggressive, I was just asking."

"Tomoyo knows how to sing." She said trying to ignore the fact that she was being weird around him.

He smiled and Sakura loved this, the look on his face made her heart melt. She restrained herself from smiling along with him.

"And her favorite food is ramen, sushi—she loves traditional Japanese dishes."

"Really?" he said slowly.

Sakura nodded.

"And what does she think about me?"

"She thinks…you're arrogant. But we can change that." Sakura said in a promising tone.

They started to walk down a few steps. Suddenly, unable to balance the books in her hands she skipped a step and fell. They were only four steps but nonetheless when she tried to get up, she was in extreme pain, the pain centering around her knee.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worryingly. "Sakura!"

She slowly picked her upper body from the ground and positioned her body in a sitting position, her legs stretched out.

"Ouch…"she said with tears in her yes "It hurts…how embarrassing." She muttered.

He crouched to her level "This is not the time to think of how embarrassed you are, let me look at it."

Her eyes pointed at her knee, it was bleeding." She cringed her face.

He slowly pushed her skirt above her knees all the way up to her thighs. This simple act made her heart burn and beat rapidly. He suddenly tore the sleeve of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked him her tone shaky.

"Relax, I'm just going to cover it until you reach home."

"You didn't have to tear up your shirt." She said turning her face away to avoid his gaze. "You're so dramatic."

"I wanted to okay? It's not such a bad thing to accept people's kindness every once in a while you little monster."

"You don't count as people." She muttered.

"That's mean." He told her "I don't know what I ever did to you."

And she felt bad, maybe sometimes she went a little too far.

"You act very weird around me and I know you're being weird because you are not like this with anyone else. When I tell people of all the things you say and how aggressive you can be sometimes no one seems to believe me." He confessed "So what is it Sakura, why can't you be straight with me?" He ran his fingers through his chocolate hair frustrated.

"I am being straight with you, maybe I'm just not crazy about you. You are selfish and you think you are better than everyone else."

He sighed "You know what, whatever, we've been through this many times. Regardless, I'm taking you home and I'm going to need you to co-operate."

She looked at him confused.

He took her hand and helped her from off the ground. She held unto him tightly with her hands tightly wrapped around his neck. She blushed as the smell of his cologne melted in her nostrils. She became obsessed with it. The feeling of being in his arms. She sunk her nose in his shoulders as the material of his blazer rubbed against her nose.

She was standing on one foot with his hands and his shoulder supporting her.

He turned around slowly and said "Get on my back."

She kept her hands around his neck and he helped her climb unto his back.

He started to walk. He said nothing she felt stupid. He had placed her books in his satchel. "We're almost there." He finally spoke.

"Syaoran, why do you pick on me?"

"Honestly I think you take this virginity thing way too seriously. You walk around school with that purity ring of yours as though you are better than everyone else. How could you be so proud to a virgin when you have never found yourself in tempting circumstances? You're a virgin because you can't get a boy friend not because you choose to be one—I'm almost certain that you are afraid of men—well I'm the exception."

She was silent; from then on she did not say a word. When they reached the doorstep of her house she said "Put me down now." Her tone was soft and he could tell that he had hurt her feelings.

"I can't just put you down, I'll ring the door bell and your parents can help you…"

"NO!" she exclaimed. "Just put me down!" she said withdrawing her hands from his neck.

He released her. She reached for the keys in the pocket of her skirt and opened the door hopping on one foot.

"Sakura…allow me to…" he said then bit his tongue before he could say more.

She got in and said "The deal is off."

"What!"

"You don't deserve anyone and you can go screw yourself." She slammed the door in his face.

"Sheesh." He muttered. He knocked on the door "There is no need to be unreasonable Sakura. I shouldn't have said that but you also said some things to me that were not too great to hear."

"Go away. I wish you would just leave."

She heard his footsteps depart but yet his presence seemed to still be lingering.

She hopped all the way up to the couch where she sat down and tears came to her eyes. She was back home, to a pit of loneliness.

Tears filled eyes as she started to feel sorry for herself again. Her parents had long died and her ill grandmother was all she had and soon enough she would be completely alone.

As for Syaoran, the object of her desire, her possible escape hated her and she had everything to do with it. She was so sure they were perfect for each other, even long before she got to know him. He had ideal features, tall with dark features and handsome. She needed him to save her from her past and she did not understand why.

"how could you be in love with Tomoyo?"

…

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Mad about Syaoran

Chapter 2

"I'm so stupid for being in love with you." Sakura rested her head on her palm and played with her pen. She hit it against the table slowly. She stared at him, and then wrinkled her nose before quickly turning away. She had not spoken him for two days now. She had skipped school, her sprained ankle made it impossible for her to get anywhere.

She looked outside the window and yawned. Tears went to the edge of her eye then she sighed. The bell rang. Everyone stood up. Sakura laid her head on the table.

"Sakura." Tomoyo said giggling. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

She shook her head "No."

"How come?"

"I was studying." She said "I spent the past two days having my brother and his girlfriend treating me like I'm a baby. He was checking up on me. It was only a sprained ankle oh my gosh."

Tomoyo giggled again. She had a rather unique giggle. She more or less sounded like a chipmunk. Immediately Sakura thought of Syaoran. Her eyebrows descended and she was sad. In a way, since Syaoran told her that he was in love with Tomoyo, Sakura had jealously looked for flaws in Tomoyo. It was mean because Tomoyo was her friend. She felt like a bad person because Tomoyo had always been such a good person.

"Well, I hope you get enough sleep tonight." Tomoyo pulled out a chair and scooted closer to Sakura.

"So Syaoran was asking about you yesterday." She said in a half whisper.

"You…you spoke to Syaoran?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No, I overheard him."

"Oh." She said trying to appear unmoved. She wanted to seem as though she did not care but her heart was beating frivolously.

"You two don't get along, so it was surprising." Tomoyo said.

Sakura sat up then looked at Tomoyo and smiled "Why are you acting like it should be a secret."

"No…well the next thing I'm going to tell you is a secret."

Tomoyo's cheeks turned bright red. "I want to know what you think of him…Syaoran."

Sakura scratched her head "I despise him; he and I argue all the time…you know that."

Tomoyo said coyly "I know that…but his personality."

Sakura was silent for a second "He's…arrogant….self-absorbed….but…" she added turning her face away "nice…" she sounded unsure.

"Nice?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"Yeah." Sakura started to feel clammy and nervous. "But don't tell him I said that."

Tomoyo stood up "Thanks for the truth." She fixed her satchel bag and said briskly "Goodbye Sakura. Enjoy your evening."

"Wait, Tomoyo why all of the sudden interest in Li?" Her heart beat so hard she though she would collapse.

"I'm kind of crushing on him right now." She said without looking at Sakura. "I'm going to try pursuing him." She finally turned around after that.

"Why…"

Tomoyo raised her shoulders and said nonchalant "Well…he just seems interesting"

"You're going to pursue him by yourself?" Sakura tried to keep an impassive look. This was difficult.

"Yes." Tomoyo looked shocked.

"It's just that, I can put in a good word for you. He and I…talk and besides he owes me a favor so I'll probably talk to him anyway." Why did she say that? _'I'm such a bitch.' _She thought.

"You'd do that for me."

Sakura nodded picking up her bag "Sure, why not."

"Oh Sakura, thank you." Tomoyo hopped on one leg excited "I have to go right now, I'll call you tonight."

"Alright…bye." She said in a lazy tone.

Why did she say that, she was out of control. Syaoran and her weren't even talking after the incident. She sighed. In order to do this, she would have to make up with him. She disheveled her hair and walked outside the school building slowly.

She had her head staring to the ground.

"So, you're back." A voice startled her.

She looked up slowly. It was Syaoran, standing by gate. His hands in his pocket, a firm grin on his lips.

She said nothing. She did not want to look at him.

"You didn't even talk to me this morning, you just walked past me as though you don't even know me."

She raised her head "It's not like you bothered to greet me."

"But it's not like I really did anything wrong."

"You were practically accusing me of being fake."

He let his hand out "Alright alright, as much as it amuses me to see you get all worked up…truce, I promise to keep my big mouth shut." He said with a cocky smile

She took a step back and stared at his hand suspiciously.

"Oh come on."

"Why the sudden change."

"Well it's the right thing to do; one of us has to be the bigger person."

"And you are not just saying that because you need my help?" she asked. Even if he did not apologies she probably would have done it first.

"No. I mean it Sakura. You and I are both stubborn people. So every now and then one of us will have to give in and just this time I'll be the one."

She tried not to smile but she did.

He eyed her from her toes up to her face "You look exhausted." He told her.

"I didn't sleep last night." She said.

"Busy doing what?"

"Studying." She said. No, she had been up all night worrying that he hated her.

"Are you ready then?" he asked.

"Ready for what?"

"To go home, I promised to walk you home everyday remember."

She nodded "Oh yeah…" she lightly hit her head.

They walked side by side "How boring was last period." He said scratching his head.

"it was." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye "Tomoyo likes you." She told him suddenly. He stopped walking.

"Tomoyo likes me?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, she told me herself."

He laughed quietly to himself then asked "Did you tell her that I like her too."

She raised her shoulder "I think you should tell her that yourself."

He smiled; she looked at him and smiled too.

"But…Sakura, how will I be able to tell her this?"

Sakura rubbed her chin as though she was thinking hard "Ask her out, I'm almost sure that's how they do it." She said sarcastically.

"Ask her for me."

Sakura laughed "You can't expect me to do everything for you."

"Why not Sakura?"

She shook her head "Listen, she likes you, if you ask her out she won't say no. You have nothing to loose."

"Fine, I'll do it." He said the suddenly smiled from the corner of his lips, then once again she smiled too.

They walked for a good awkward ten minutes, Syaoran walked in front while Sakura walked slowly behind him looking down. She was not sure of what they can talk about. Here she was with the boy she liked, she often imagined in her mind what their conversation would be like and it was anything but awkward. Surely there had to be something they could talk about other than Tomoyo.

"Do you live with your parents?" she asked though she already knew the answer to that, it was all for the sake of changing the mood. "Sorry…I'm prying." She covered her mouth.

"You are prying." He raised an eyebrow then added "Uh, yes I do." He told her "Don't you know that?"

She stopped walking and looked up "Well no…I mean yes…I mean it just gets a little confusing. You're so independent it always seems as though you can get away with anything…" she stuttered and stumbled to make up an answer that made sense.

"I live with my father and step-mother." He told her still walking straight ahead of her, he did not even realize it when she had stopped walking. She walked quickly to catch up with him so that they were walking at the same pace.

"You two get along?" she asked slowly.

She frowned then promised to herself that she would not say more.

"I get along with my father I guess, we don't talk much but I think if we did we wouldn't get along. We talk about the basic things. And my step-mother Lynn, she's okay I guess. She's always trying to convince me that she loves my father and how fun and outgoing she is…she wants to be one of those cool mums. But, I can never see her as my mother."

"Oh how come?"

"My mother passed away a few years ago…so…I just can't replace her like that, not the way my father did."

"So are you happy?"

He stopped walking and looked at Sakura "Why the many questions Kinomoto? Are you happy?"

Sakura was quiet.

"Not an easy question to answer, your turn."

She choked "My turn." She pointed to herself as she walked slowly "Well, I stay with my father and I have an older brother Touya, my father is an archeologist and my brother is in college in Osaka. My father is in Africa or some other country half of the year and my brother lives far but he visits me every weekend.

"So basically you live alone."

She pinned her hair behind her ear nervously "Uh…yes."

"You can easily get away with anything, you can bring guys over, have parties every weekend, stay up all night…."

"But I choose not to." She interrupted him.

He chuckled and tucked his hands into his pocket "Why not?"

"My father and brother trust me."

"So, they don't have to know."

She looked up at him and said in a low tone "I'm not like that…I prefer reading, and going to the park for a stroll, painting…"

He raised an eyebrow and thought to himself 'she's so boring.'

"So you don't drink, or do anything naughty?"

She shook her head.

"Then I guess we should stop talking." He said amusement in his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"I have a bad reputation you know."

She nodded "I know."

"You know what they say; a bad guy can change a good girl forever."

"Syaoran, we are hardly friends so I doubt you will have any impact on me and that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard"

"It's true…"

He laughed and she shook her head.

They spoke all the way to her house. He was funny, she had realized. Now it was making sense, the reason why she liked him so much. He seemed to be amused by her in every way now. Suddenly it seemed like they had more in common than he thought.

…..

Thursday Morning came and Sakura stood behind the locker door as Syaoran asked Tomoyo out. She held her books over her chest and pretended not to be listening to the conversation that was taking place only a few feet from her. At one point Syaoran made eye contact with her. She lightly smiled and gave him a painfully encouraging nod. She turned away after that and opened the locker door pretending to be busy now.

"He asked me out for lunch." Tomoyo sounded like she was bragging as they sat in the cafeteria at lunch time.

Sakura just smiled.

"You are the best matchmaker."

'What a girl like Tomoyo going to do with a guy like Syaoran, it doesn't even make sense' she though jealously 'he and I…kinda make sense…we're the same…yet so different.'

After school she met him by the gate as usual.

"So she said yes." He told her.

"She told me."

"Thanks Sakura." He said, and then suddenly he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close to him. Her pulse began to race.

She pushed him away "There's no need for that." Her face was bright red.

"I'm just thankful…I'm a little nervous."

"Just be yourself, she'll like you." She said.

He gulped "Just be myself?"

He raised his eyebrows "Your other self, the Syaoran that doesn't get on my nerves and tell dirty jokes."

He chuckled.

….

Friday night while Sakura flipped channels, she got a knock on her door. It was really late and she was in nothing but a robe a pajamas. It had a rough Friday, all she thought about was Syaoran and Tomoyo's date, what they were doing and if they were kissing. She couldn't even sleep.

She got up to get the door, she looked through the tiny hole "Who is it?"

"Syaoran…." He said nervously.

She opened the door.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

She invited him in.

"So how was the date…" she said, she didn't mean to be so anxious about it but it was killing her inside. She looked for signs of lipstick stains, if his hair was more disheveled by normal, she tried to read the signs on his face.

"It was horrible…I got home and fought with my Dad and…it's just been a bad day!" he told her "Tomoyo and I sat there for a whole hour of uncomfortable silence. She was awkward but I'm no better. It seemed as though everything I said was wrong…Sakura I like this girl, I want to make it work but…she hates me."

"Relax." Sakura said "It's just a first date."

"It's hard for me to talk to her, it's not like when we talk, I mean you're also a girl but you make it so easy."

"Syaoran…just relax…" she spoke over his voice.

She managed to get him to sit down.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late, I don't have anyone else to talk to about this…"

She smiled.

"You know what, lets not talk about this yet…lets talk about something else….it was a disaster."

She laughed at him inwardly. They had a casual conversation then he asked her….

"What's the naughtiest thing you've ever done?"

She walked with her hands behind her back "Uh, nothing…."

"Oh come on! Be honest!" insisted.

"I can't tell you, it's embarrassing." She blushed.

He smiled and looked at her; they stopped walking "I promise to tell you mine."

"No way! You're going to tell everyone at school and besides it's not something I find comfortable discussing with boys."

"like PMS and stuff…" she hit him on the shoulder.

"Fine, I'll tell you but if you ever tell anyone I'll won't help you with thing Tomoyo thing."

He smiled "Promise."

"Pinky swear?"

H e laughed "Pink swear? Seriously what are you 9?"

"Just do it!" she said.

And he did as she asked.

"When I was 13…" she started "I got my…um…yeah…"

He smiled at how shy and adorable she was being.

"So, I asked my father for money to go buy pads but when I got to the shop…well….the guy by the counter was Yukito, he was my brothers friend and I had a huge crush on him. I was really embarrassed so I stole the pads. I hid them in my ad and walked out of the store."

He laughed, he held his hand to his stomach and laughed.

"It's not that funny." She said annoyed.

"It's funny because it's coming from you, it's kind of nice to see you…not tense and all over the place."

"Okay, your turn."

"I lie to a lot of guys at school." He said.

"About…"

"Sleeping with many girls."

She raised her eyebrows "I was new at school so I made up a whole bunch of stories to make friends and to be cool. I'm actually a virgin."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What!"

"Those guys are gullible. I don't even know how to get a girl to sleep with me."

Sakura covered her mouth "Wow, then you should join the celibacy club," she said playfully.

"Now you're pushing it. I'm never coming out clean about it, the guys respect me and to some extent so do the girls."

Sakura smiled.

"Don't judge me."

"I'm not, but all those things you said to me and you are always act like such a pervert."

"It all comes with pretending to be a player. That's why I felt bad about what I said to you, I was only trying to piss you off cause lets be honest you are always trying to piss me off too."

"That's not true." She said.

"Don't lie." He told her.

After that conversation Sakura was sure that she could talk to him about everything, he knew something embarrassing about her and she held his biggest secret.

….

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Mad About Syaoran

Chapter 3

"So what happened with your father?" Sakura asked placing her elbow on the table and looking directly at him.

"He said that he is not going to pay for my University tuition fee."

"Why not?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Syaoran shrugged "He wants me to work alongside him at the warehouse. My father owns a company that sells and manufactures building equipment."

"That sounds like a great gig…you'll be making a lot of money so soon."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows "Money? Money is not a good enough reason for me to stay."

"Then what do you want?" Sakura leaned back on the chair.

"I want to get away; there is nothing for me in this shitty town."

"But…I love this shitty town." Sakura said in a low tone.

He smiled for a second, despite the anxiety he was feeling, he could not ignore how cute Sakura was. His face expression changed and there were lines of stress on his face.

"Everything bad that has happened to me happened in this town. I know my father; he just wants to have some kind of control over me. I don't want to live under his wing."

"Then what do you want."

He gave her a halfhearted smile, his eyes darkened and she saw something in them that she had never seen before…sadness "I want to go study abroad. I want to see the world, to live my own life, to make my own decisions. I don't even mind going back to Hong Kong. I need to find out who I am because frankly I'm very confused."

"Oh….I see." She stared into his face.

"How can I swim in a town so shallow?"

Sakura raised her shoulder then said apprehensively "Why not get a scholarship? Or get another family member to pay for you."

"My surname hinders me from getting a scholarship. My grades are off the charts but scholarships are usually given to people who really need them."

'_He is still being arrogant'_ Sakura thought still listening attentively.

"And my father and grandfather haven't spoken in ten years. He would literally kill me if he found out I went behind his back to ask my grandfather for help. I'm not even that close to him…other than him, my other family members have kids of their own to take care of."

"I'm sorry…I don't know what say." She told him.

He could see that she really wished she had the answer to his problems. Her face expression was a mixture of remorse and desperation.

"Why did you even come to me?" she looked down at the table, she was trying to dodge his glance.

He stood up "I don't know…" he said walking closer to her. He leaned against the table; he was not standing too far from her.

"I don't argue with anyone the way I argue with you. I think the reason I argue with you so much is that you are so much like me and that irritates the hell out of me, you're annoying, always rubbing your nose in my business….but at the same time…it's because I feel comfortable around you. I can be myself around you. There is something about you that's calming, and the more I talk to you the more I realize that you are not such a bad person."

She smiled for a second, shook her head then frowned "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"You be the judge of that." He chuckled then he reached out his hand to her head and disheveled her hair.

"Will you stop doing that, I'm not your dog!" she said irritably. "Well, as for me I still don't like you, not the tiniest bit." She pouted.

"I know you don't mean that." He patted her head. "You're like the sister I never had."

'_sssissster?' _XD _'he called me his sister!' _Sakura wanted to crawl under the table and just die.

"So how are you going to help me with the Tomoyo thing?" he asked.

"Well, why don't we all sit together for lunch tomorrow, then if things get award I can always intervene, you know, stir up a topic or something."

He smiled at her "That's genius." He laughed "I still can't believe you stole once…"

"I still can't believe you're a virgin, maybe you should join my celibacy club after all!"

He laughed it off.

….

_Lunch time the next day_

They sat under a willow tree outside the school building, it was Tomoyo's idea that they sit outside but it was Sakura who convinced her that all three of them should have lunch together. That morning she had bumped into Sakura in the girls' bathroom.

"So how was the date?" Sakura asked pretending Syaoran did not tell her.

"It was awesome, Syaoran is such a gentleman, I was surprised. We have so much in common, we are both from wealthy families and we've both been to Hong Kong, he 's from there and I went there on vacation once."

Sakura just nodded then added "cool." In her mind she though _'Tomoyo is either stupid, in denial or a liar.'_

"Syaoran wants to join us for lunch this afternoon."

"Let's eat together in the garden during lunch period." Tomoyo smiled.

Now in the school yard, Tomoyo took out a neatly packed meal. She had such fancy cutlery and even her lunch box looked expensive.

"I eat too much…" she said "I don't really exercise and my weight never changes. I guess I'm just lucky."

Sakura rolled her eyes unnoticeably.

She took out her lunchbox and opened it "Sushi, rice balls and wasabi." A standard lunch meal that she prepared herself.

"Did you make that yourself?" Syaoran asked her.

"She nodded, it's no big deal really." Her cheeks turned red.

"It looks good."

"She's blushing." Tomoyo teased. "Syaoran what are you having?"

"I didn't pack anything…usually I get something in the cafeteria but I forgot my lunch money on the counter at home."

"You can have some of mine." Sakura said.

"Don't bother Sakura; you didn't make enough food for two. I on other hand have a lot to go around. You are far too thin you need to eat."

Sakura looked annoyed _'Why is Tomoyo being such a bitch, is it because Syaoran is with us? I guess she is one of those girls who treat their friends horribly when she is around a guy she likes' _She could not help but stare and both Syaoran and Tomoyo's disposition_. 'She makes him so uncomfortable, maybe that's how love is like for him.'_

"So soccer season is coming, Syaoran are you going on the team this year."

"Yes…I was a defender last year, but I think I'd be better as central mid-fielder, the coach hates me."

"Yeah, he's quiet mean, I had him for volleyball." Sakura replied. "I find it so funny how he always pulls his sweat pants up; they go all the way up to his chest…" Sakura laughed and Syaoran laughed at well.

"And how he always goes 'be it as it may', he can never make a proper sentence without saying that."

They both laughed while Tomoyo just smiled watching the two.

"I'm not too much into sports can we talk about something else, like why do you still use chopsticks. Sakura in America and Europe people don't use chopsticks…right Syaoran? I lived in America once."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Syaoran just replied "Sure Tomoyo."

Sakura's eyebrows descended "so you also think it's uncivilized? Really Syaoran?"

"Well Sakura, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. We all don't have the same beliefs as you."

"Why are you trying to make me look bad?"

"You do that yourself, why the hell are you putting me on the spot, it's like you want me to take your side."

Tomoyo watched them argue. She was bored and at most felt like a third wheel. Even though they were arguing, it seemed as though they were enjoying arguing with each other. As though he knew she did not mean what she was saying and she knew he was being dishonest as well. The argument didn't even make sense; soon it seemed as though they had forgotten what they were arguing about. There was also a lot of body contact, she would playfully slap him playfully and he would mess her hair up. At one point he held her wrist and never let her go while they argued.

In Art class later that day, Tomoyo approached Sakura while when she was sitting by the window on a stool where she was painting a portrait.

"That's pretty." She said.

"Oh, hi Tomoyo, thanks."

"Lunch sure was something; you and Syaoran still argue so much." She folded her hands over her chest.

"Well, he's a dumbass." Sakura said in a tone that only revealed dishonesty.

"He's under so much stress with his Dad and all."

"Really?" Sakura pretended not to be paying too much attention.

"So, I have a surprise for him. I'm going to get Daddy to pull some strings and next soccer season he'll be captain of the soccer team. It will make him so happy."

"Isn't that kind of unfair for you to get him promoted because you are dating him, I know you're father practically owns the school but I also think Syaoran is too much of a decent guy to just accept a promotion. It's unfair." Sakura said.

"You're just jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Sakura laughed "What exactly am I jealous of?"

"I can give Syaoran something you can't. And if all goes well he might even get a scholarship. He told me his father doesn't want to pay his tuition fee; he tells me this kind of stuff you know. And soon we will be exclusive."

"In other words you just came here to brag." Sakura had a sardonic look in her eye "You act like you've been dating him for long; it's only been four days."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes "So?I think you're falling for him."

"I'm not!" Sakura denied "We hate each other."

"That's just what you want everyone to think. Sakura I thought you were my friend, you totally like him and you can't be honest with me."

"Fine!" Sakura said "What do you want from me! What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to leave him alone, stop stalking him and getting him to do outrageous things with you just so you can spend time with him. I see him walk you home every day."

"Okay, fine. I'll back off…." Sakura muttered holding the tears back. "If you really want me to."

"I do." She said in calm voice.

"I really like this guy." Tomoyo said then she walked away.

Sakura's eyes were starting to drown in tears; she didn't think she would be able to contain herself. She excused herself from class and went into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet seat with her legs her chest as painful tears came from her eyes. Her hands were shaking and she could no longer hold back the tears. A girl walked in and knocked on the door.

"Are you alright in there?"

Sakura said nothing.

She left school as soon as the classes was over, usually she would go to the library or take part in extracurricular activities.

…..

That evening Syaoran knocked on her door. When she opened it, she looked at him with a gloomy expression on her face.

"Where were you today…I waited and waited and your phone was off…we had an agreement remember, I'm supposed to walk you home everyday…." He stopped talking when he saw the look on her face, and then with a softer tone he asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She said brushing the bangs of her auburn hair away from her face.

"I know something is wrong. I tell you everything, tell me the truth."

She came out and sat on the first step in front of the orange front door "I need to talk to you." She said.

He sat next to her "Sure, should I be worried?"

She raised her shoulders slightly "I don't know, probably not." She shook her head.

"Your eyes are red, you have tear stains on your cheeks." He said looking at her, and as her eyes were about to meet his he turned his face to look at the ground.

"You can't walk me home anymore." She said in a low voice.

"Why not?" He averted his gaze to her this time meeting her eyes.

"I can walk home all by myself."

"Why are you suddenly saying this, by the time you reach home it's always dark."

"Then I'll take the bus!" she exclaimed.

"Geez Sakura…"

"I'm sorry, I spoke to Tomoyo today."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh…I know how awkward lunch was, she was mean a little but I think it's because she just wanted my attention."

"It's more like she finds me intimidating." Sakura pretended to laugh a little.

"Why would she find you intimidating?"

"Why do you think? I thought I was helping." Sakura felt guilty, just about everything Tomoyo accused her of was true (apart from the stalking part) but here she was in front of Syaoran trying to act as though she was the victim.

"I know, it's my fault…I told her that after out date I went to your place, I just let it slip, I'm sorry Sakura."

"It's fine, you got what you want. She finds you more valuable than our friendship. "

He was quiet then he swallowed hard.

"And you can finally get that scholarship…"

He nodded "She told me, she wants us to be exclusive as well."

"So there is actually no reason why we should hang around anymore."

He slightly nodded.

"I'm sorry for troubling you…"

"No, you are not a bother…you're my friend."

They were silent for awhile; the tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry…why you are crying?" he pulled her into his arms and held her so tight till his knuckles were burnt white. Her head was on his chest.

"She was mean, so mean…" Sakura closed her eyes for a long second. Tears traced her eyelids.

"Are you sure you're not crying because you have feelings for me?"

Her eyebrows shot up and she opened her eyes. She pushed him away with her hands "Of course not you ass!"

"Calm down; I was just making sure…"

Her features softened and she wiped her cheeks with her hands.

"Cause it you do have feelings for me….." he paused then suddenly said quickly "Things would be strange between us."

"Of course." She playfully hit his shoulder. "Weird"

"I'm going to miss talking with you Kura…" he stood up.

He patted her head then disheveled her hair.

"Kura?" she asked with an annoyed look on my face.

"That's my pet name for you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't cry anymore, it's not a good look for you." He said walking away.

When it was clear he was gone, she buried her head in her legs and muttered "Syaoran, you have broken my heart…in spite of everything, you still chose her. Things didn't go my way because I'm a bad person; I've been a bad person all along."

….

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Mad about Syaoran

Chapter 4

'What was I really expecting her to say.' Syaoran thought as he walked slowly to the bus stop. 'She says she feels nothing…but why do I feel as though someone took a dagger and pierced it right through my heart?' He shook his head 'I shouldn't care…I can't possibly care." He told himself hoping that if he told himself that enough times he would believe it.

He had asked Sakura how she felt about him, she replied "No!"—that was all it took to ruin his day because if she had said something…if she had said something—truth is he wouldn't have known what to say or how to react. But it would have given him a piece of mind. In fact, it is not an exaggeration to say that it would have made him very happy.

In his stressed and confused state that evening, he went to a party with him cousin Eriol. Eriol did not attended Tomeoda High School, he attended an Art school somewhere in the city. He lived in the pool house—by choice. He was practically Syaoran's only male friend. Sure he knew other guys at school but he could hardly call them friends, more like accompanists.

That evening, after coming home one in the morning had a dream. In his dream there was Sakura. She was holding tightly unto him, her hands tightly around his torso. Her body was pressed tight against his and her head on his chest.

"Do you love me?" she asked him looking into his face.

He leaned into her face and kissed her lips. He spoke into her lips and said "I do…." He moved his hands gently around her neck and gently pushed her face closer to his. It was as if they were in the middle of nowhere.

"I want you to make love to me."

He kissed her forehead "Sakura…" he whispered.

Then his eyes opened, he found that he had his hands wrapped around his blanket. Then suddenly he could feel a headache coming on…hangover. Then suddenly his cell phone rang. His cell phone on the floor, he fell off the bed trying to reach it with his hand.

"Shit!" he exclaimed feeling a sickly feeling in his stomach.

Without checking the caller ID, he took the call.

"Morning Syaoran."

"Whose this?" he narrowed his eyes then scratched his head.

"It's Tomoyo silly."

He tried to get up "Oh yes." After struggling to stand, he sat on the bed.

"Are we still on for breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Must I come over?"

"Sure."

"I'll be there." He said, he was not really paying attention.

He walked downstairs in his boxers; he made it all to the fridge where his cousin was having breakfast.

"How come you're not hungover?" he asked getting out a bottle of water.

"I didn't drink." Eriol said, "And I told you not to drink."

"Shit, I feel like I just got hit by a train." He took a sip of the water.

Eriol laughed

"My stomach hurts, my head hurts, I'm tired and probably sexually frustrated as well."

"You're still drunk aren't you?"

"A little." He said. He walked over to the counter "So I had a dream about this girl. I thought I hated her and then we started spending time together and I got to know her. I think I might be falling in love with her, I don't know. She doesn't even like me that way. We still argue." He shook his head. "I had a dream about her, in my dream I just wanted to do all sorts of this to her, things that society looks down on. I feel like if I see her again I say something or do something crazy"

"Tell her how you feel."

"I can't, I have a girlfriend."

Eriol's eyebrows shot up "What?"

Syaoran nodded "And she'll be here in any minute."

"What are you doing with that girl if you have feelings for someone else?"

"She's alright, very pretty…but not Sakura."

He suddenly sat on the floor, put the bottle of water aside and covered his face with hand "What am I going to do?"

"Get up! Have you completely lost your mind."

"She hates me…" he said "She fucken hates me."

"This is why I didn't want you to drink, you get way too emotional when you're drunk.

"FUCK!" He exclaimed "Leave me the hell alone."

Eriol put water in a pan and threw it on him.

He quickly stood up! "What the…" then the bell rang.

He looked at Eriol then Eriol looked back at him.

"That's Tomoyo, my girlfriend." He said "I'll get it."

"No! You can't let her see you like that! You're in your boxers!"

"It's nothing Tomoyo hasn't seen, she's not a virgin…don't ask me how I know that."

Eriol just laughed.

Syaoran opened the door. Tomoyo was standing there looking as pretty as a picture. Long raven hair and snow white skin, the most beautiful girl in school. His girlfriend.

"Hi." He said.

"Wow, you're in your underwear." She said blushed.

"It's funny you noticed that?"

"Funny?" she looked confused.

"Don't worry, I've been told that I'm not very funny, no one gets my jokes…except…never mind." He stopped.

"Why are you wet?"

"My cousin is responsible."

Tomoyo still looked confused.

"Come in." he opened the door "I'll get changed and you can sit in the kitchen with my cousin. I'm not very hungry but he's made breakfast."

Tomoyo nodded. She slowly walked in. Syaoran was acting odd, he was usually shy around her….and he had alcohol on his breath. He's drunk, she concluded.

She peeped into the kitchen before walking in.

"You must be Syaoran's girl."

She nodded walking in shyly "He's drunk isn't he?"

"Yeap. I'm Eriol." He stood up.

She smiled politely.

"Don't pay attention to anything he says."

She walked to the counter and pulled out a chair "I kind of like him like that."

Eriol raised his eyebrows sitting down "Really!"

She nodded "Usually he's not very open with me. Sometimes it's like he doesn't like me as much as he claims he does, it's crazy, I know and I'm insecure." She paused "Sorry, don't tell him that. It's not even your business."

"No, don't worry about it."

"Waffles?" he asked.

She nodded "I never told you my name, it's Tomoyo."

Eriol started to feel sorry for her. She looked almost tragic in her disposition. A little desperate, a little innocent, a little guilty.

Syaoran came downstairs; they sat in the patio by the swimming pool. While Tomoyo had blueberry and pan cakes he watched her. 'She wasn't a bad person…how did things get so complicated, he thought.'

"So, why did you tell Sakura not to see me anymore?" he asked her.

She looked up; she did not expect him to ask that. He eyes were not in one place she looked up at him, down at her food then up again "It's because she loves you."

Syaoran gave her a quizzical look "She doesn't love me."

"And how do you know that?"

He thought for a second "She told me so."

"You shouldn't always believe everything you hear, especially from girls."

He leaned his hands on the table "Listen, maybe I'm not an expert at this, all I know is that she was really divested, she was crying and you really hurt her and I just can't stand that?"

"So you like her too."

"I never said that." He told her. "I'll stop seeing her, just apologies and make sure you mean it."

She raised her shoulder "I don't know…why she was sad about it if she doesn't like you."

"Because we are friends." He said, he knew it didn't make sense, and the more he spoke to Tomoyo, the more he started to think that Sakura might actually have feelings for him "You and I wouldn't be together if it weren't for her."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes "Fine I'll apologies. But Syaoran, I like you so much and at school everyone thinks you are dating Sakura, it should be you and I, not her. You don't know how that feels."

"They are just rumors." He said.

"Alright." She said softly

"That's what I like about you Tomoyo, you're a good person. These antics don't suit you." He leaned across the table and kissed her lips, it was the first time he had kissed her on the mouth. She accepted the kiss, slowly closed her eyes, his eyes were wide open half way into the kiss.

As they slowly parted, a rage of guilt over came her. She realized how mean she was being, reconciliation was the best she could do.

The very next day at school, Tomoyo approached Sakura, she had her hands on her sides, she didn't know where to place them.

"Sakura." She said in the most sympathetic voice she could compose.

Sakura turned to look at her then she turned away.

"I know you're mad and I was being such a bitch but I'm sorry. Haven't you ever done something so selfish just to be with a guy and then later you realize that you were risking something more important—friendship."

"Did he tell you to tell me that?"

Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up "What makes you think…"

Sakura turned around "It's just a hunch."

"I didn't realize you were that hurt." She said.

Sakura said softly "It's fine." It was easy to forgive Tomoyo, knowing that she, Sakura, was guilty of everything she had been accused of.

"I came to school one morning and the girls were talking in the locker room, they said you two were dating, that even if you weren't you should because you get along so well. When I saw you with him you were so natural, no awkwardness, it was as though you have known each other your whole lives. It killed me because you had promised to help me get with him but it seemed like you were getting closer to him than I was." Tomoyo raised her eyes to look at Sakura "So, that's it, I've said it."

Sakura sighed "I promise I'll stay away from him."

"You don't have to…"

"I have to, I'm only ruining things." The truth was, it hurt to see Tomoyo with Syaoran, and it hurt talking to Syaoran knowing that he was dating Tomoyo and that he had no feelings for her.

"Okay." Tomoyo said, she was relieved that Sakura herself volunteered to stay away, it was clear that Sakura was in love with him but perhaps if she ignored that part everything would go back to normal. As long as Sakura stuck to her promise all was bound to be fine. "So are you going to the camping trip this weekend?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course." Sakura nodded.

They spoke about the camping trip and last year's camping trip. Then they parted.

After school Sakura started on her way home, the sun was starting to set. Everything around looked orange. The school grounds were empty.

She walked slowly to the gate. Syaoran was standing there looking up at her as she walked his directions, she stopped in her tracks for a second but there was no other way out.

He walked to her.

"Hi." He said, and then he did something she seldom saw him shed for her, a genuine smile.

"I promised not to talk to you anymore."

He raised his eyebrows, "why would you do such a thing?"

"Because it is the right thing to do."

He ran a hand through his messy hair "What's wrong with you?"

She swallowed hard "Nothing, I just realized that I don't have any interest in being friends with you."

He was quiet, he tucked his hands in his pocket "I'm going to reject the scholarship, I don't need it."

She nodded "Well good for you."

"Sakura, I don't understand."

"What do you want from me? There is nothing I have that you can't get from Tomoyo." She walked past him.

"That's not true." He muttered watching her walk away.

….

Saturday was the school camp. They left the school at 9 am Sakura sat in front of the bus while Syaoran and Tomoyo sat at the back. He would stare ahead only getting a glimpse of half of her head while Tomoyo was suffocating him with her hugs and her uncontrollable urge to play with his hair.

When they arrived at the camp site 4 hours later, while the camp instructor was explaining their schedule will be, Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances then both turned away. When he tried to look at her once more, she frowned then turned her head away.

"The boys will be staying on that side of the camp site, the west and the ladies will be staying on the east."

A few of the students sighed at the sound of this and others giggled.

"Oh, that sucks." Tomoyo said to Syaoran in a near whisper.

One girl raised her hand and asked "Is there a pool? Is there only the lake?"

"Yes, there is a pool, up north." The camp instructor told them.

The girls made their way to their camp site and the guys went the other side. Despite how friendly Tomoyo was suddenly being towards her, Sakura could not help but feel uneasy around her. She made her feel insecure and she hated the feeling.

"Do you want to share a cabin?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "Uh…sure."

This fake act was killing her, Tomoyo pretending to be nice to her suddenly and she had to pretend she actually cared, maybe Tomoyo was going by the old saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

That evening after they had supper and sat in front of the camp fire, the girls were back in their rooms, this was when Sakura regretted her choice of staying in that cabin.

"So is Syaoran a great kisser?" the girls asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled "Yes, he's very sensual." She said.

"Have you gone all the way…you know about Syaoran and his reputation. I'm sure he wanted you in his bed the minute he knew you liked him."

Tomoyo shook her head "Not yet. I thought he'd pressure me but it's like, he respects me."

Sakura turned to the other side of the bed facing the wall then she giggled to herself and thought 'Syaoran is a virgin…she knows nothing about him.'

"What's so funny Sakura...it's not like you've done it with a boy, you probably just take care of it yourself."

Sakura raised an eyebrow then responded "I wasn't laughing at that. Besides I don't believe in sex before marriage."

The girls looked at her then burst into laughter.

Annoyed, Sakura pulled the sheets over her face.

After an hour the girls stopped talking and they were fast asleep. Sakura was still awake; she could not help but shake the feeling of humiliation that the girls inflicted on her. Sure, she acted tough and pretended to brush it off, but it bothered her that she was not as accepted by her peers as much as she thought she was. Come to think of it, other than Tomoyo she did not have "real" friends. No one ever bothered to visit her or call her. They only wanted her around because she represented the image of perfection. They wanted her grades and her disposition automatically attracted people but it was not enough.

Tears seeped from the corner of her eyes and she wanted to go home.

She stood up and got out of bed. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She started to walk slowly. She was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, barefoot. She was not sure where she was walking but she ended up at the swimming pool.

The only source of light was that that came from the moon. She looked at her reflection in the pool.

"Sakura…" a voice startled her.

She quickly turned around to find Syaoran staring back at her. She was ready to cry, she had to hold back in front of him.

"Are you following me?"

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers "It's just a coincidence. I came for a swim."

She slightly tilted her head "This late?"

"You know I'm a little strange."

She nodded "I was just taking a walk." She wanted to sound nonchalant; she didn't want him sensing that she was sad.

He walked over to her and stood next to her "I hate it that you are avoiding me. You look at me the same way you used to before we were friends, remember, when we used to argue."

She was silent.

"I just feel like there is something you aren't telling me."

"I told you everything." She said taking a step away from him "I have to go."

"Hold it!" he pulled her hand then grabbed her waist.

"Let me go!" she said in a dry tone.

"I won't until you tell me what going on…that afternoon when I asked you if you had feelings for me I wanted to tell you how I really fell about you but I held back."

She stopped fighting and she lay motionless in his hands.

"I love you."

His eyebrows shot up "You do?"

She turned herself to look at him "Yes, for a year now. I used to irritate you on purpose just so you notice me. But I didn't think you would want to date a girl like me. I've got issues, I get emotional and I…"  
Before she could finish, he pressed his lips against hers covering her mouth.  
Her eyes were open for the first second then she closed them and allowed him to kiss her. The suddenly she pushed him away so hard; he lost his balance and fell into the pool.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He swam up to the face "I'm showing you how I feel."

"But, you have a girlfriend!"

"I want you." He said.

"No!"

"You are ungrateful." He said "Here I am pouring my heart out for you and you just push me away."

"You don't want me, I'm a bad person, the only reason I decided to hook you up with Tomoyo is because I wanted to spend more time with you."

"I don't think that makes you a bad person." He said "I'm glad I got to know you. Now, are you going to join me or what?"

She took a deep breath then jumped into the water making an enormous splash, when she got into the water her swam to her, her wrapped his hands around her narrow waist and they kissed. He kissed her gently. Her hands caressed his face and ran through his damp hair "I've always dreamt of this moment."

They came out of the pool and made out on the pool side. It started to get intense when he rolled kisses down her neck and her jaw line. She started to undress him, their bodies desperate to make contact. She removed his shirt then he slid his hand under her shirt "You're not wearing a bra." He spoke into her lips.

He took off her t-shirt.

He gazed at her for a minute, looking amazed before pulling her into his arms once more. As they kissed their breathing became unstable.

She lay on her back and he kissed her lips more, while his hand cupped her breast.

So there they were, on the floor, he was in a nothing but wet denim and she was wearing cotton shorts that stuck to her skin…

_'this goes against everything I thought I believed in…bit I want him so much right now.'_ Sakura thought.

To be continued.

Reviews please


End file.
